Write Epic Battles Fanon Wiki Staff Information and Requirements
This page lists information on the various different Staff Positions defined on Write Epic Battles Wiki. Ranks are placed from low to high. Exceptions on this requirements are doable depending on the context. This will not affect users that already have any of this rights. If you feel yourself to have any of this rights you can go here. Terminology *Main Content Area: Articles *Example of Articles: Mario, Mickey vs Sonic *Example of Non-Articles: Your Userpage, The Forum, Comments *Compulsivity Requirements: Requirements that must be met for users to be even considered for a position. *Optional Requirements: Requirements that aren't compulsory but you can make it more likely than you are chosen over another candidate if you have met some of them. Chat Moderator Abilities: * The power to kick users from Chat until they're re-enter and ban them for extended time * Sending Inline Announcements Responsabilities: * Enforcing the Chat Rules and Guidlines * Kicking or Banning Users from Chat who breaks Chat Rules and Guidlines * Monotoring Chat when it is active Compulsivity Requirements: Be active on chat,and respect the rules,along with being mature. Optional Requirements: May have pointed out something wrong an user has done inside a chat. Superintendent Abilities: * Has the ability to reverse all progress a user has made with a single click. * Can kick others from chat and ban them * Sending online announcements Responsabilities: * Enforcing the chat rules and guidelines * Kicking or banning users from chat who break chat rules and guidelines * Monitoring chat when it's active Compulsivity Requirements:Must've been in the wiki for three months,must have gained the trust of the community,must be in chat quite often when it's active,must know how to edit pages. Optional Requirements: May have done well in a previous staff position. May have tried to socialize with users and assist them. May have reported incidents of spam or vandalism. Discussions Moderator Abilities: * Edit Discussions. Responsabilities: * Remove any walls or forums of users that are deemed inappropriate * Has the responsabilities of Chat Mods too,and can move forum threads to the appropriate forums if they're placed in the wrong board. Compulsivity Requirements: All Chat moderator responsibilities Deleting or editing any comments that go against the rules of comments and giving out notices for minor violations and warnings for repeated or serious violations. Optional Requirements: May be on chat when it's active May have reported inappropriate comments / rule breaking comments. Content Moderator Abilities: * Delete pages * Move protected pages * Undeleting pages and files * All rollback abilities * Reupload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages Responsabilities: * Enforcing rules and guidelines in the blacklist. * Deleting any page in serious violation of the rules and giving notices to minor violations of those rules,and warnings to repeated / serious violations. * Deleting innapropriate pages. * Adding appropriate categories to pages. * Cleaning up unorganised character pages and infos and adding character info and images if they wish. Compulsivity Requirements: Make 600 editions on the wiki stilling the rules and guidlines, and be so active on the wiki. Optional Requirements: May have done well in another staff position. May have aided in reverting spam / vandalism. Operator Abilities: * All Chat Mod abilities * All Content Mod abilities Responsabilities: * All Chat mod responsabilities * All Content Mod responsabilities Compulsivity Requirements: Be so Active on Chat when it's active, be in the Wiki 5 months, and still the Rules and Guidlines doing mature editions. Optional Requirements: All Chat Mod optional requirements All Content Mod optional requirements Moderator Abilities: * All Content Moderator abilities * All Discussion Moderator abilities * All Chat Moderator abilities Responsabilities: * All Content Moderator abilities * All Discussion Moderator abilities * All Chat Moderator abilities Compulsivity Requirements: Be so active on Chat when it's active, do at least 400 editions on the wiki, and be so active on Discussions. Optional Requirements: All Content Mod optional requirements All Discussion Mod optional requirements All Chat Mod optional requirements Admin Abilities: * All content mod abilities * All discussion mod abilities * All chat mod abilities * The power to edit whitelisted MediaWiki Pages * The ability to edit code pages * Using the Theme Designer * Setting Wiki Features * Can Block and Unblock Users * Granting and Revoking Chat Mod and Discussions Mod rights Responsabilities: * All Chat, Discussions, and Content Mod responsabilities * Enforcing the Rules and Guidlines of the Wiki and the rules of the Blacklist Page * Give Notices and Warnings at Users * Block and Unblock users who break the rules Compulsivity Requirements: Be so active on Chat when it's active, be so active on discussions, and make at least 300 editions on the wiki stilling Staff Rules and Guidlines. Optional Requirements: All Content Mod Optional Requirements All Discussion Mod Optional Requirements All Chat Mod Optional Requirements Have reported at Admins if an User break the Rules and Guidlines Bureaucrat Abilities: * Capable of manipulating and freely altering user rights (Able to Hand out Chat, Content and Discussions Moderator, * Can Unblock themselves * All Admin Abilities Responsabilities: * All Admin responsabilities * Maintaining the User rights of all staff groups if asked to do so Compulsivity Requirements: Do 534 editions on the wiki, be so activve on discussions, be so active on Chat when it's active, and still Staff Rules and Guidlines. Optional Requirements: All Admin Optional Requirements Report many of the Rules and Guidlines Solialize with Bureaucrats of the Wiki, asking the Rules and Guidlines at them or reporting at Admins if an User break the Rules and Guidlines Deputy Head Bureaucrat Abilities and Responsabilities: * All Admin and Bureaucrat Abilities and Responsabilities * Monotoring the Constributions of all lower ranking staff positions apart from Admins and Bureaucrats in order to make sure they are fullfiling their duties as staff members * Enforcing the Staff Rules and Guidlines Compulsivity Requirements: Do 610 editions on the wiki being mature, stilling Staff Rules and Guidlines. Optional Requirements: All Admin and Bureaucrat Optional Requirements Report if an User break the Rules and Guidlines Socialize with many users of the community Head Bureaucrat Heir Apparent Abilities and Responsabilities: * All Admin and Bureaucrat Abilties * Monotoring the Constributions of all lower ranking staff positions apart from Admins and Bureaucrats in order to make sure they are Fullfiling their duties as Staff Members. * Enforcing the Staff Rules and Guidlines Compulsivity Requirements: Do 614 editions on the wiki being mature, stilling Staff Rules and Guidlines. Optional Requirements: All Admin Optional Requirements All Bureaucrat Optional Requirements Socialize with many users of the community Report if an User break the Rules and Guidlines Head Bureaucrat Abilities and Responsabilities: * All Admin and Bureaucrat * Leading the Community and Answering any questions wiki users may have about the site * Giving Fellow Staff Members Advice on how Deal with Users who have Violated the Rules and Guidlines when they need it * Contacting FANDOM Staff about any major troll problems or technical issues on the wiki (Though other staff members and regular users can do this as well if intructed by the Head Bureaucrat or feel that is necessary for them to contact them themselves) * Monotoring the constributions of the Admins and Bureaucrats in order to make sure they are fullfiling their duties as staff members * Enforcing Staff Rules and Guidlines Compulsivity Requirements: Do 789 editions, being so active on Chat when it's ative, and discussions, along with being responsible and mature, stilling Staff Rules and Guidlines. Optional Requirements: All Admin and Bureaucrat Optional Requirements Socialize with many users and bureaucrats of the community Helping the Community with Issues of the Wiki, contacting FANDOM Staff Report if an User break the Rules and Guidlines How Many Staff? * Bureaucrats: * This amount also includes the Head Bureaucrat, the Head Bureaucrat Heir Apparent, and the Deputy Head Bureaucrats * Admins: 7 * Moderators: * Operators: * Content Moderators: * Discussion Moderators: * Superintendents: * Chat Moderators: Category:Site Maintenance Category:Site Administration